College Life
by AwesomePossum123
Summary: After Rose begins her life with the half-human clone of the Doctor, she decides she wants to go to college. The Doctor comes with her as one of her professors, and isn't prepared for the crazy college life he gets pulled into! Can Rose establish a normal social life despite dating a half-alien and still get good grades? And will the Doctor be a successful professor? Tentoo/Rose.


_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"DOCTOR!"

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"DOCTOR!"

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

**"DOCTOR!"**

"YEAH?"

"WILL YOU _CUT_ THAT OUT?!"

"Oh, sure." The Doctor smiled brightly at her, showing off his perfect white teeth. He placed his hammer carefully down on the ground and backed up, his feet making a swishing sound against the newspaper across the ground. The wall he had been banging on now had four large nails in it to hang paintings on. Rose walked into the room, her hair back in a blonde ponytail, wearing sweats and a T-shirt. Of course, even when he was doing construction work, the daft Doctor had to be wearing his blue suit. "What's up?"

It had been three weeks since Rose went back to the parallel universe with the Doctor's human clone. They were just now moving into a nice house together, all the way in California. Honestly, Rose just wanted to spend a lot of time alone with him without Jackie and Pete interrupting it every ten seconds. After she had gotten over her suspicions of the new Doctor, she had fallen in love all over again with the man. But now she was ready to ask him something important.

"Not a lot," She replied casually, admiring his hard work on the wall. That was one similarity between this Doctor and the Time-Lord one; they both always had to be doing something productive. "But I want to talk to you about something."

The Doctor's face instantly got solemn as he reviewed every bad thing he'd ever done in his life. What could she want to talk about? Oh Rassilon, did he mess up the wall? His eyes instantly flickered back to the nails in the wall. Was he being so loud it gave her a headache? What if it was even worse than that? What if-

"It's nothing bad," She raised an eyebrow when the worry on his face diminished immediately.

"Uh, let's go to the couch then," He suggested in return, dusting off his suit and walking out of the unfinished room.

Their new house was perfect for them, with plenty of windows and not too many neighbors. When they had lived with Jackie and Pete the Doctor had scared most of the neighbors with his rituals that were a bit... Un-human. Like the time he had disassembled an entire vending machine outside just so he could get his money back. Or the time he yelled at a trash can that looked a little too much like a Dalek. Nevertheless, they wouldn't have those problems here. The house was one bedroom one bathroom with a living room, kitchen, library, and tiny attic for storage. The couch they were sitting on was a TARDIS-blue one in the living room with lots of fluffy pillows. The Doctor looked at Rose expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

"Well... I've been thinking..."

"About?" He urged her on, running his hand through his hair quickly like he always did when he was un-patient.

"I want to go to college," She spat it out and smiled a little at him.

The Doctor's confused look quickly turned into a giant grin. "College?! That's great! Good for you, Rose!"

Rose returned the excited expression then frowned. "But there's a problem..."

"What? A problem?"

"You wouldn't be able to come..."

The Doctor's face dropped at that fact. "Oh... Well, if it's what you really want don't let me stop you! Go have fun and learn! I'll be fine on my own here... I can work on the house!"

Rose shuddered at the image of coming back to the house and seeing that the Doctor had turned it into a twenty story skyscraper complete with a bowling alley. "I really don't want to leave you for that long, though. I wish there was a way you could come..."

"I could just be a student too, why not?"

"Wouldn't that be boring for you? You'd know absolutely everything that we're learning and more. You'd probably outsmart the professor, honestly," Rose put his hand in hers and her thumb drew circles around the back of his hand.

"Outsmart the professor, that's it! I could be a professor!" He smiled triumphantly, kissing her on the forehead. "Remember at that school that Mickey found? I was a fantastic professor! Although those kids were rather creepy... What would you major in?"

"I don't know... To be perfectly honest, I didn't even consider my major... Um... I used to really like writing in school... 'Was in the newspaper club."

"Have you got a high school diploma?"

"Nope. I'm sure Pete could get me in somewhere though... I mean, I practically finished school in the other world... Would you really get a job as a professor just to be with me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I would! It'll be fun, though I can't just pass you because I'm bias," He smirked at her.

"Wouldn't want you to," She returned the smile, sticking her tongue out of her teeth.

"But uh... Can we finish the house first?" He glanced around the room, noticing the large lack of furniture.

"Yeah, that's probably smart. I'm really glad you're happy with the whole college idea," Rose squeezed his hand tight and kissed him on the lips.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean... Imagine if I asked the old Doctor that..." She pointed out, leaning back on the couch.

"You wanted to go to college even when you were with him?" He stared at her, concern written on his face. "Rose?"

"A little... But not without him. I know it sounds weird... It's like, I wanted to go but I didn't want to leave him."

"You should've told him. And remember, you can tell me anything, okay?" The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Wanna know the best part of being here?" Rose said when the kiss broke.

"What?"

"Jackie and Pete not interrupting us or yelling at us to get a room," She chuckled, kissing his nose.

"Couldn't agree more. Now, take these." The Doctor pulled two little white earplugs out of his pockets and handed them to her.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to work on the walls some more and I don't want to give you a headache," He explained, getting up from the couch.

Rose couldn't help but smile at his concern. When she had first been left with this Doctor, she hadn't been too thrilled. Now it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He walked back to the other room and Rose heard the banging and quickly put in her earplugs, walking out onto the porch. The area that the house was in was a low, grassy plain. There weren't any other houses in sight, in fact the next house was about a half mile away over the hill, and a small road connected their house to the rest of the country. Since they were in such an open place, the landowners didn't care what their house looked like, so of course, they made the doors and window panes TARDIS-blue. Along with a few other things. The rest of the house was mostly white with a little pink or red here and there, and while most of it looked like a designer's train-wreck, Rose and the Doctor really couldn't care less.

She opened the internet on her phone and began researching colleges in the area, smiling to herself.

Rose Tyler was going to college with the Doctor as one of her professors. What could be more perfect?

* * *

**A/N:** Posted this to see if there's any interest. The idea came from the fantastic Emilie Brown who also makes a lot of my covers for other stories, so go check her out! Please review if you'd like to see more!


End file.
